phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn Racial Feats
Hi =Breath Weapon Feats= Changeable Breath (Dragonborn) You must have gold or silver dragons in your heritage, for you can change your breath into a second type. Prerequisite: Dragonborn, Breath Weapon racial feature Benefit: Choose a type that your breath weapon doesn't use from among acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. When you use your breath weapon, you can choose to use this energy type instead of the energy type you were born with. Dragon Flame Breath You become capable of a stronger fire breath weapon. Prerequisites Fire breath, Dragonborn Benefit Your breath weapon is capable of doing an additional d6 points of fire damage, and the range is increased to 10 ft. per level. Also, your opponent is staggered when hit by this flame. Freezing Breath You can hurl a freezing breath shout, causing your foes to be encrusted with ice. Prerequisite Cold Breath, Dragonborn Benefit Your breath can cover a foe in your breath's path with ice, stunning him for 1d6+1 rounds. He can recover from the shock of being frozen after that time. Frequent Breath You can breathe your breath weapon more than once a day. Prerequisite Breath Weapon racial feature Benefit Through careful practice, you can project your breath 3 times a day. Force Shout You can push your enemy away from you using your sonic breath. Prerequisite Sonic breath, Dragonborn Benefit Your breath can push one to four (1d4) foes in the forward range of your voice 15' away from you aside from doing normal sonic damage. The breath does not stun your enemies, but staggers them. Frost Force Breath Your cold breath has the ability to freeze your opponents solid and then crumble them to ice dust. Prerequisite Cold breath, Freezing breath, Dragonborn, Level 9+ Benefit Your breath freezes your opponent solid, and then crumbles him to ice in a split second, as your breath is supernaturally cold. The damage done to your foe is 5d6 points of freezing damage, then he must make a fortitude save or crumble to dust. If he saves, he stays frozen, dying of Hypothermia. Recovery Comrades can save his life within one hour by warming him up using fire and warm liquids. Lightning Blast Breath Your electrical breath has the impact and strike of lightning. Prerequisite Electrical breath, Dragonborn, level 5+ Benefit You breathe a lightning bolt of positive ions, capable of delivering impact and heat damage, as well as electrical damage; at your foe. The lightning bolt requires a ranged touch attack. Normally it does electrical damage comparable to 3d6; but on a critical confirmation the second damage is impact damage at 1d6, and on a second critical confirmation, the damage will be heat at 1d6. With two critical strikes, your breath does three sets of damage. The range of such a breath is 10 ft. per level. You are unharmed by your own breath, as it is a Supernatural feature. Normal Without making a critical strike, your Lightning blast breath only does 3d6 points of damage. This is cumulative with any other damage modifiers to your breath weapon. Spit Weapon You can hurl your dragon breath up to thirty feet away from you, where it will blossom into a burst. Prerequisite: 5th level, Dragonborn or Kobold Benefit: Your breath acts as a fireball spell, as you can spit it up to 30 feet away from you. At that point it will detonate in a 20 ft. spread, causing 1d6 points of damage to all within the area. Special: If you have the Draconic Paragon feat, you can do 4d6 points of damage with your breath. =Draconic Feats= Draconic Aspect You possess some of the qualities of your dragon ancestors. Prerequisite: Kobold or Dragonborn. Benefit: Your scales take on the color and some of the resistances of one of the chromatic or metallic dragons. Choose one of the following chromatic or metallic dragon types: black, green, or copper (acid); blue or bronze (electricity); red, brass, or gold (fire); or white or silver (cold). Your scales take on the color of that dragon, and you gain resistance 5 to the dragon color's corresponding energy type. Special: If you have the dragon-scaled racial trait, your scale color does not change and you gain a +1 natural armor bonus instead. Draconic Blast You have the ability to alter your Arcane Blast. Prerequisites: Level 11+, Arcane Blast feat, Kobold or Dragonborn Benefit: you can alter your Arcane Blast to match the energy type of your breath weapon. Draconic Glide You awaken your inner dragon, gaining wings that allow you to glide. Prerequisites: Draconic Aspect, Dragonborn. Benefit: You grow a pair of wings that you can use to fall and glide at a safe pace. You can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking falling damage, as if using feather fall. When falling safely, you may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for every 20 feet you fall. Special: If you have the gliding wings racial trait, instead of the above abilities, your base speed increases to 30 feet. Draconic Paragon You awaken the deepest aspects of your draconic blood. Prerequisites: Draconic Aspect, either Dragon Breath and/or Draconic Glide, character level 10th, Dragonborn. Benefit: You can use your breath weapon twice per day and your breath weapon damage increases to 4d6 points of energy damage. Your wings from the Draconic Glide feat grow stronger, granting you a fly speed of 20 feet (average maneuverability). Prehenisile Tail You've practiced with grabbing things with your tail until it gains prehenisile dexterity. Prerequisite: Dex 13+, Slapping Tail feature, Dragonborn Benefit: You have honed a long flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. It can't carry weapons or wield weapons, but you can use your tail to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on your body as a swift action. Tripping Tail Through training, you are able to trip others with your dragon tail. Prerequisites: Slapping tail feature or Tail Terror feat Benefit: Through training with your tail, you can make a trip attack on an enemy with a successful hit. This is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Enemy goes prone and starts fotting uncontrollably. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:Feats Category:Racial Feats Category:Dragonborn Racial Feats Category:Player's Guide